villagelifefandomcom-20200222-history
Trick or Treat
Trick or Treat is a seasonal Quest released on 20th October 2016 to celebrate Hallowe'en. It is timed, with 11 days allowed for completion of the 5 tasks. A secret, sixth task is also possible to complete during the Hallowe'en period. Tasks Your villagers are preparing to celebrate All Hallow's Eve. 1. Build Pumpkin Carving Station Your villagers are growing pumpkins to decorate the village with (and eat some delicious pumpkin pie too). Once you have crafted your items, it will take 12 hours to build the carving station. 2. Craft Pumpkin Lantern Something is shining in the forest. Your villagers investigate and discover a mysterious trail that leads deep into the forest. It is too dark and creepy to investigate without some provisions. Once you have made the treats and the lantern, it will take 12 hours to craft the Pumpkin Lantern itself. 3. Craft Cookie Hammer Your villagers explore the trail and find a gingerbread cottage. There, they find Gretel, who tells them her brother, Hansel, is in danger. A wicked witch has snatched him! Once you have made the parts, it will take 12 hours to craft the Hammer. 4. Scare the Witch The gingerbread house has been broken, but the witch is still determined to eat Hansel. However, he needs fattening up first, and leaves to find something suitable. Your villagers decide to scare her off. Once you have crafted the required items, it will take 12 hours to scare the witch. 5. Rebuild Gingerbread Cottage Your villagers' witch-scaring tactics work a treat, and she flees from the 'haunted' wood. Hansel is free, and he and Gretel need a place to stay. Your villagers decide to use the design of the gingerbread house to influence the new shelter. Once you have made the foundation and decorations, it will take 12 hours to rebuild the cottage. Megan's Cat You may have noticed that an extra bush has appeared in your village, near the Hazelnut tree. During the quest itself, it is inert but, after you finish, you may notice that a pair of eyes are peeking out of it. The eyes belong to YouTube app reviewer Megan's cat, Molly. By tapping on the bush, it will take 20 seconds to coax the cat out of her hiding place. This is well worth it, as Molly has a Woodland Hero Charm on her collar. Tap the cat to release it. Rewards * Task 1 - Pumpkin Carving Station - 155 Happiness Points per use * Task 2 - Pumpkin Lantern * Task 3 - Cookie Hammer * Task 4 - Spooky Ghost Costumes * Task 4 - 2× child villagers * Task 5 - Ginger Bread Cottage shelter * Task 5 - Halloween Charm * Megan's Cat - Woodland Hero Charm Tips * Use your Halloween Charm before 9am (GMT) on 9 November 2016, otherwise the characters will be gone. Suggested unlocking order # Field Pumpkins # Cinnamon # Honeycrisp Apples # Wild Strawberries # Juniper # Liquorice Root # Persimmon # Peridot # Sweet Ginger # Bilberries Trivia This is one of few quests where it is possible to complete every task within the time limit given, without spending any gems. Category:Quest Category:Seasonal Quest Category:Timed Quest Category:Quests Category:Seasonal